toastmastersfandomcom-20200214-history
Club coach
Who is a Club Coach? There comes a time in the life of a club when members may stop coming to meetings, may stop working on speech manuals and leadership goals, or may just drop out of clubs. As the club leaders begin to panic about the potential death of their club, they try to find ways to rebuild. It is easier and less expensive to rebuild a club than it is to start fresh. A Club Coach, formally known as a club specialist, is a person that can help a club re-build over the next year. Anyone can be a club coach. There is no educational or leadership level that must be attained and no number of speeches that must be given. A coach cannot be a member of the club they are coaching, but they can join AFTER officially assigned as a coach by TI. Some coaches do choose to continue in the club long after they completed their role as coach. A coach is there to offer suggestions and help the club leaders plan; they are not there to do the work themselves. When Does A Club Need A Club Coach? Toastmasters only has one requirement for a club looking for a Coach: the club must have 12 or fewer members at the time of the request. Here are a few reasons to consider asking for a coach: * The club has less than 12 members in your club * Members are not coming to meetings * There are no guests coming to meetings or joining the club * Members are not giving speeches from manuals * Members are not earning educational and leadership awards * The club is having problems meeting DCP goals Do not wait until your club is falling apart to ask for a Coach, ask your District Governor for one and possibly two as soon as your club membership numbers drop below 12. NOTE: If your membership is too high for a coach, but you still think you need one, call your Area Governor and ask for help. Area Governors can come in as an unofficial coach and provide you with some ideas to begin rebuilding your club. The Coaching relationship lasts until the end of the Toastmasters year: June 30, however; should your club require a coach at any time during the year one (or two) may be assigned and an extension given for completion of the service by June 30th of the following year. Toastmasters International must be informed of this need and will then grant the extension. To request a club coach, contact your District Governor and he or she will assign a coach to you. You can have up to two (2) coaches working with you at one time. When You Are The Coach Many people take on coaching in order to earn their Advanced Leader- Silver award. When do you get credit? When can you turn in your AL-S award? *The club you are coaching must be Distinguished by June 30th of the year in question in order for you to receive credit. If the club fails to do this, you are the coach until they are successful. Notify TI of any need extension. *The club just needs to reach 5 of the 10 goals AND meet the membership goal (20 or +5 from base –e.g. the club started at 8 when you became coach and reaches 13) to be distinguished. There is no need for all 10 goals to be reached. *Toastmasters keeps track of coaches and their status. You can find this information under the district performance reports. There is one report that sites all of the coaches, their assigned clubs, the date they were assigned, and their coaching status. Once you are assigned your status will be “pending.” You have successfully coached your club to distinguished when your status lists you as “awarded.” *Once you have reached “awarded” status, you can turn in your AL-Silver application. This is because TI feels you have completed your duty as coach. This will not happen until April after the April dues have been turned in, TI may update your status at any time. Some other tips: *Be prepared to meet with the club at least once every other month. *Plan the year in 2 month increments keep things organized. Getting Credit from Toastmasters International Many people take on coaching in order to earn their Advanced Leader- Silver award. Successfully coaching a club is often the element that holds people back from earning this award. When do you get credit? When can you turn in your AL-S award? * The club you are coaching must be Distinguished by June 30th of the year in question in order for you to receive credit. If the club fails to do this, you are the coach until they are successful. Notify TI of the need for extension. * The club just needs to reach 5 of the 10 goals AND meet the membership goal (20 or +5 from base - e.g. the club had 8 members when you started and gained 5 equalling 13 members) to be distinguished. There is no need for all 10 goals to be reached. * Toastmasters keeps track of coaches and their status. You can find this information under the district performance reports. There is one report that sites all the coaches, the assigned clubs, dates they were assigned, and their coaching status. Once you are assigned your status will be "pending." You have successfully coached your club to distinguished when your status lists you as "awarded." * Once you have reached "awarded" status, you can turn in your AL-Silver application. This is because TI feels you have completed your duty as coach. This will not happen until April, but after the April dues have been turned in, TI may update your status at any time. * You can join this club, if you wish, after you have been completed your assignment as coach. Outside Resources * Club Coach Flyer from Toastmasters International * How To Rebuild A Toastmasters Club from Toastmasters International * Club Coach Playbook, a Step-by-Step Guide Toward Achieving Success as a Club Coach ' 'http://mikeraffety.com/Resources/CCPlaybookv2-2.pdf Category:Leading Category:Leading